Security and surveillance systems have been utilized for years for both residential and commercial properties. Such systems may utilize a central monitoring system to detect when an alleged intrusion has occurred. For instance, the central monitoring system may be alerted when a motion sensor that has been mounted at a particular portion of the property detects motion. In some instances, the central monitoring system may transmit an alert to an operator's call center, or even local law enforcement that indicates that there may be a break-in at the property from which the alert originated.
Though such security and surveillance systems have certain advantages, such security and surveillance systems necessarily require a human element. That is, in response to the detection of an alert from a sensor, a human is required to respond to, and investigate, the reason why a sensor triggered an alert. This may put a person such as, for example, a property owner, a property custodian, a law enforcement officer, and/or the like at risk of harm.